


It's A Wonderful Beginning

by bloodysteel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crumbs from the lives of Monty & Harper, F/M, Mentions of Murphy/Emori, Mentions of Raven/Shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodysteel/pseuds/bloodysteel
Summary: "We would be together, alone, but together. Not a war, fighting for our life or anything – just together.”Harper took a few minutes to process and eventually nodded, smiling widely at Monty. Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck. They would get their happy time as farmers.--From year 0 to year 125, snapshots of their lives on Eligius IV; and why they decided to wake Bellamy and Clarke alone first.





	It's A Wonderful Beginning

_Eligius IV – year 0_

Bellamy and Clarke were the last ones. Monty put Bellamy to cryosleep and Harper helped Clarke with her cryopod. That was it, they were supposed to join them in the cryosleep after Monty programmed their awakening for ten years later. He was supposed to wake spacekru, Clarke and Shaw first, and from there they would wake the others.

But Monty seemed hesitant while programming the awakening.

“We don’t have to.” He ended up saying. Harper wasn’t looking, she seemed kind of sad, maybe a lit bit morose.

“What do you mean?” she asked, straightening up herself in her seat. “You don’t want us to go to cryosleep? You heard Shaw, the resources on the ship won’t keep us alive long enough. We have to go to cryosleep Monty.”

“We have the algae. I can make it functional again. We did it on the ring and in the bunker, why not a third time? Shaw said there weren’t enough to sustain all of us, but maybe the two of us can live on this supply long enough for us to bring our algae back to life and producing. We would be together, alone, but together. Not a war, fighting for our life or anything – just together.”

Harper took a few minutes to process and eventually nodded, smiling widely at Monty. Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck. They would get their happy time as farmers.

\--

_Eligius IV – year 1_

“We should make videos, messages about our life on the ship. It could be fun, don’t you think?” Monty said

“Maybe – but we’d have nothing to tell them when they wake if we make videos for everything that happens to us here! Our life is good, but maybe not thrilling enough to deserve so much vlogging. Maybe later, if something interesting pops out?” Harper answered. Monty shrugged and did his video anyway. He missed them so much, he left like talking to them through a camera could help missing them a little bit less.

\--

_Eligius IV – year 2_

Something interesting popped out – or at least grew into Harper’s belly. “I believe it’s the right time. We picked the name, we can tell them now, right? We won’t need Abby or Clarke anyway, so let’s just message them the pregnancy. Oh I wish they were here with us to save their faces!”

Monty smiled. “Don’t speak too fast. Until Jordan is out of your body and fine, there’s a chance I’ll hit the wake up button of Clarke or Abby’s cryopod so hard it’ll wake the others.” Harper stretched out an arm and pulled him closer. Hugging wasn’t easy with her belly, but side-hugging felt good and didn’t press on their growing baby.

She let go and Monty went to the control table to set the camera on.

“Do you think other pregnancies will follow when they wake up? Who’s your bet?” Harper asked caressing her belly gently.

Monty rose his head from the computer with a surprised look. “Of course there will be new babies.” He smiled “I would have placed my bets on Miller but Jackson can’t get pregnant so –“ Harper stuck out her tongue at him playfully “Emori. Emori will be the first, I’m pretty sure she and Murphy will mend their differences and even though that won’t be planned at first, she’ll end up with a rebellious baby in her belly.”

Harper laughed at the thought of a baby Murphy wailing and making his parents crazy. That child would also be cherished by all of them. Children of the new generation would be raised by their entire community, and that would be the greatest they would achieve. “I would have bet on Raven. Accidental, too. Or maybe not that much on Shaw’s part, who knows? She would be kicking and grumbling around the place with her growing belly, complaining about what Shaw did to her while it wasn’t part of the plan. But I think no one would be happier once the baby is born and staring with big eyes at her.”

They caught themselves daydreaming about that future with their friends. They couldn’t wait to wake them up to make it a reality.

“Clarke’s already a mom, but I think she’d want one of her owns too.” Monty said after a while. “She was always such a mother to us, she’d be the most perfect mother of all time.”

“Mama bear for the win!” Harper laughed. “And Bellamy would go crazy about the kid.” Monty frowned and as he was about to retaliate, Harper carried on. “I know, he’s still with Echo and since we came down they didn’t get time to clear things out, but you and I know Bellamy won’t be able to stay away from Clarke for long.”

Monty sighed and turned around to face the computer. Sometimes he missed being on the ring, things were easier and they were all together – even though Murphy had a nervous breakdown and Bellamy was a mess. They all knew where they stood. Monty worked on their algae farm with Harper. Raven and Emori took care of the ring and tried to find a way to get down. Murphy was just being Murphy. Echo helped with physical condition and combat training. And Bellamy – Bellamy mourned Clarke. Monty can’t say he wasn’t overjoyed when he heard Clarke was alive – it surely was the best news of his whole six years – but it will destroy Echo. Monty and Harper cared deeply about Echo and they both feared what would happen to her in the whirlwind that was Bellamy and Clarke’s relationship – whatever it was now.

“You ready for the video?” Monty asked, cutting their train of thoughts.

“Shoot, mister director!” And Monty hit record.

\--

_Eligius IV – year 25_

Jordan was in bed, they had watched for the umpteenth time his favorite movie from the old Netflix collection saved on the ship. Monty never grew bored of Lord of the Rings, but for once Harper had objected she wanted to watch again The Notebook. They would do so on the morrow.

Monty went back to working on the Eligius III mission and decoding the files, he wasn’t tired. He’d go to sleep later, when he would feel too tired to read the code before his eyes.

Harper joined him soon afterwards. “Our baby has grown; he’s still growing fast.”

Monty stopped coding and turned around. “What do you mean?”

She sighed. “He’s not happy. He’s 23 and he’s only known us. We have a bunch of friends in cryosleep who would want to meet him, who might make his life easier. Maybe he’d find a girlfriend among the grounders, live a more normal life than just being confined here with just us.” She fidgeted with her woolen jacket; she was worried about her boy. As a kid, they had all the time in the world to entertain him with stories of their past life, how they were soldiers and their friends were heroes, but he grew up and stories weren’t enough. Harper knew he had the need to live his own adventures and, well, she knew that being alone doesn’t help. She wouldn’t have made it that far without Monty.

“The earth is _not_ survivable, Harper. If we wake them up, the algae won’t be enough to sustain all of us, even if we only wake our friends. You know how much it produces a day, how much we managed to save and dry to eat later – there won’t be enough to sustain us more than a few days.” Monty shook his head. “I want it too. I wish I could wake Raven, Shaw and Emori to help me with the code, find a solution. Also Clarke and Bellamy – they always find a way to survive. Together we could make it faster, but not enough. We have to do it alone, we have to save our friends.” Monty was worn out. Life with Harper and their son was good, but he couldn’t figure it out how to save their people. He felt useless, the Eligius III code was resisting him.

“I know all this, Monty, it haunts my mind. I walked along the cryopods with Jordan today, we checked on everyone. My fingers were literally itching to hit the wake-up button when I reached Raven’s cryopod. I almost stopped Jordan from waking up Murphy. He needs to meet people. We can’t force him into this life.”

Silence fell between them, they didn’t hear the ticking of the machines surrounding them. They were lost in their thoughts. Of course they couldn’t force Jordan, but they could not risk the future of the human life for it. They loved him and wanted to protect him at all cost, but it wasn’t a matter of life or death.

“Maybe we could go in cryo for a while? Wake up Raven and Shaw for a few years? Jordan knows how to maintain the algae farm and maybe they could help with the Eligius III code?” Harper proposed, but she didn’t seem quite sure.

“We could – but I don’t want to burden Raven anymore. She’s been through enough. She deserves her time to rest and to wake up in a happy place. There is another way; we could put Jordan in cryo while we find a way.”

Harper wanted to object, but she knew it was the best option for their son to have a life on his own. She knew it wouldn’t be easy to convince him, he would tell them that Monty would find a way sooner than they expected. But he wouldn’t. Harper started crying, because she knew she wouldn’t spend her last years with her son, but she knew it would be better for him. He would get to have a good life with their friends, his heroes.

\--

_Eligius IV – year 35_

“I got in!” Monty exclaimed. He did not jump from his seat as he would have done years earlier, but screamed loud enough so Harper rushed into the room.

“You cracked the code?” She blew him a wonderful smile, her skin wrinkling perfectly around her eyes and mouth.

Monty frowned. “Almost. I cracked the first part, but I don’t know how many layers of protection there are. I must keep going. Did you monitor the algae farm today? How is it doing?” He wanted to hear the algae farm was growing, so maybe they could afford to wake Raven up, but the algae farm was producing less than it had ten years ago. The filters for water had started to malfunction a year ago and he desperately needed Raven to help him fix everything.

Harper shook her head. “It’s stabilizing. Give it six months and we might be able to try and expand production again.” She sat beside him. “Don’t you think we could wake him up for just a while?”

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “You know I want it too; but if we wake up someone, it’s Raven. We might need a mechanic more than our son for the survival of the human race.” She nodded and pursed her lips to stop her coming tears. She missed her son so dearly. She missed her friends.

“Hey, hey, stop it.” Monty embraced her and held her close. “It’s all going to be ok. Remember when we tried all the rooms of this damn ship? Don’t you think we should do that again? That could be fun, right?”

She laughed in his neck. “We’re too old for this don’t you think? We might break a hip!” He softly hit her on her back and they laughed through her tears. “Do you want to go to bed? I think it’s a good time for a rest and cuddle. Come.” Monty said, rising up.

“Can we talk a walk among the cryopods first? I want to see him.” He nodded and they went, hand in hand, to visit their son and their friends. It still felt weird after all these years to walk among the cryopods, seeing their friends’ names on the tablets and their vitals beeping softly and slowly. They reached Jordan’s cryopod, which was the last, and Harper put her hand on the frozen glass.

“What if we don’t make it? What if the earth is never survivable again and we don’t find another place to live on? Will they wake up one day or will they just live forever in cryopods? Or die in their sleep when we run out of fuel?” She whispered, even though she didn’t need to, but she didn’t want to hear her own words. It scared her too much.

“I programmed it three years ago to make sure that, without any interaction on the control panel for 2 years, it would wake Jordan up. We left him instructions, remember?”

“Wake Bellamy and Clarke, hit the play button, they’ll know what to do.” She recited, trying to mimic Monty’s voice. “He couldn’t wait to meet them when he went into cryo. I hope we weren’t wrong. Do you think we should have told him to wake Raven and Shaw first? Or Bellamy and Raven?”

Monty shook his head. “You know why we chose them. No matter what happened, we’ve seen that everything works out for the better when they are together. Bellamy and Clarke will take care of our son; you’ve said it yourself: Bellamy is a fierce protector of the young and Clarke is a mama bear. She can take another cub with her alongside Madi. Besides, we’ve talked about it: they need time together before waking everyone else.” Harper leaned into him. She had talked to Madi while the others were preparing for cryosleep and the girl had confided in her: Lexa told her to push Clarke to reveal her feelings for Bellamy and tell him about the radio calls. Harper and Monty knew about the 2199 calls Clarke sent to space, to Bellamy. It was weird, what they were feeling about it. They knew these two were meant to be, but they could not resent Echo. They knew she had been good for Bellamy like he had been for her, they knew she loved him very dearly and would be heartbroken knowing he loved Clarke.

“In the end, I believe Echo knew from the time we learned Clarke was alive that things with Bellamy would never be the same.” Harper eventually said.

Monty looked away. He couldn't bear the thought of his friends suffering again. He knew he couldn't avoid it but still, he couldn't stop caring and he hoped Echo would find peace. “It’s been a while since we shot a video for them, I hope we get to see them before they need to see them.”

“Me too.”

\--

_Eligius IV – year 125_

When Jordan Jasper Green woke up, he was alone in the ship. He called for his mother first, then his father, and then he noticed the letter hung up on the cryopod next to his. His name was written on it with his father’s handwriting. His heart stopped – this could only mean one thing.

_My boy,_

_If you wake up and this letter is here and I’m not, you must guess what it means. I’m writing to you today because I cracked the Eligius III code. I made it and your mother isn’t even with me to celebrate. She passed away, missing and loving you dearly, but I swear she did not suffer and we lived the life we wanted._

_Your awakening means the ship has reached its final destination: a planet we could live on. You will get to meet our friends and build a life with the rest of the human race._

_I love you, my son, and your mother loved you dearly. We wrote you a letter for each day that passed without you, so you could be with us in the bad and the good times too. The letter are hidden in your room, I hid them in your favorite place, you will find them easily._

_Now, my baby JJ, go wake your godparents. Bellamy and Clarke have slept enough for a century, the rest needs a bit more for what is about to come._

_I will be with you always,_

_Your dad_

Jordan reread the letter, he couldn’t hold back the tears, but he knew he had work to do and if he didn’t start now, everything his parents worked for would have been for nothing. He tucked the letter inside his pocket, promising himself and his parents that when he got the time, he would go to his room and read the letters.

He went to the main room and sat himself in his father’s chair, relieving years watching him and learning from him, sitting on his lap or by his side. He missed him; and he knew they missed when he was in cryo. His parents gave him a chance at another life and even though he would take the time to properly mourn and honor them, he would never waste this chance at a new beginning they were offering. They sacrificed their lives for his.

Jordan took control of the ship and set on the awakening of Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin. He was excited to meet them – to eventually meet somebody else! He had heard some about them, their courage, their wit and their prowess as leaders.

Harper made him swear not to rush them at the beginning, but she wanted him to tell them that it would be ok for the two of them to be tired, to want a normal and relaxing life.

She made another video that he watched with her before going into cryo; he was barely a year old and was squealing in his mother’s arms. Harper wished for _all_ their friends to know the same sheer happiness she experienced with her newborn; she told them about being a mother, the feeling of awe that shook everything she laid eyes on Jordan. This video was Jordan’s favorite, but he would not show it to his parents’ friends until he thought they were ready. This video was made for peace time, to encourage their friends to be happy, to create new lives, new families and enjoy their lives. Once they would be settled on this new planet, he would show them.

He would keep the last part for Bellamy and Clarke, though, and Harper explained to him very well that this last must be shown only when Bellamy and Echo have figured things out between, when Bellamy is ready to be with Clarke. He wasn’t sure how to know that this moment had come; but his father had told him that he inherited his mother’s kindness and sensibility, so he would know.

The screen beeped and Clarke was shown awake. Jordan rose and went to meet his godparents.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I've had it in my mind since I saw the episode! I might write a follow up (if you want me too). I also have in mind to write the interaction between Bellamy and Clarke (when he tells to meet them on the bridge) from Bellamy's POV!


End file.
